Amour de St-Valentin
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: En ce quatorze février, Hermione se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. En effet, elle détestait la St-Valentin car elle se retrouvait seule et déprimée depuis deux ans. La seule personne qu'elle voulait séduire était Drago Malfoy mais elle échouait chaque année.


Amour de St-Valentin

En ce quatorze février, Hermione se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. En effet, elle détestait la St-Valentin car elle se retrouvait seule et déprimée depuis deux ans. La seule personne qu'elle voulait séduire était Drago Malfoy mais elle échouait chaque année.

Mais ce matin, elle se promit de réussir, coûte que coûte. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit pour choisir ses vêtements. Ceci fait, elle alla ensuite dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer.

Elle ressortit de la pièce au bout de vingt minutes, habillée d'une jupe patineuse bordeaux, un débardeur blanc qu'elle avait entré à l'intérieur de sa jupe, d'une paire de collant opaque noir et d'une paire de bottine noir avec des petits talons. Ses cheveux tombés en de gracieuses boucles anglaises dans son dos et Hermione s'était maquillée légèrement, mettant ses yeux en valeur.

Enfilant un pull doré et gilet en laine noir, qui lui arrivait derrière les genoux, Hermione quitta ses appartements privés et rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit-déjeuner.

Hermione fit une entrée remarquable, ouvrant les portes de la Grande Salle avec fracas, et les garçons se retournèrent sur son passage en sifflant et Hermione en profita pour regarder Drago, qui l'observait déjà, bouche-bé. Elle sourit en coin, satisfaite de son effet.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, où elle avait esquivait toutes les questions de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione sortit du château et se dirigea vers le lac, s'asseyant sur un banc en pierre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés et elle eut la surprise de découvrir Drago, observant l'horizon tout en la regardant elle du coin de l'œil.

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ?_ _Demanda Hermione, après quelques minutes de silence._ _  
\- Tu es très jolies aujourd'hui Hermione,_ _la complimenta Drago en ignorant sa remarque._ _  
_ _\- Euh ... merci,_ _rougit-elle._ _Mais cela ne me dit pas toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici. »_

Il ne lui répondit pas et, sans même lui demander son avis, il l'embrassa chastement. Bien qu'un peu surprise, Hermione répondit au baiser qui se fit plus langoureux.

C'était un moment magique, pour Hermione comme pour Drago, puis la jeune femme rompit le baiser par manque de souffle.

 _« - Pourquoi maintenant ?_ _Demanda Hermione en regardant Drago dans les yeux._ _  
_ _\- Parce que j'en avais tout simplement envie,_ _sourit Drago._ _  
\- Non, tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire,_ _soupira Hermione d'exaspération._ _Pourquoi as-tu attendu maintenant pour m'embrasser ? J'ai attendu deux ans que tu m'embrasses, deux ans que tu remarques que je suis une autre personne que la "miss-je-sais-tout-rat-de-bibliothèque-reine-des-vierges-sang-de-bourbes" Granger, que j'étais simplement Hermione, celle qui t'aime depuis deux ans mais dont les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques,_ _murmura-t-elle._ _»_

Drago ne réagit pas tout de suite, sous le choc suite aux aveux d'Hermione. Elle l'aimait, la femme qu'il aimait secrètement depuis sa quatrième année, l'aimait en retour.

 _« - Moi aussi,_ _dit-il en reprenant ses esprits._ _Je t'aime depuis notre quatrième année. J'ai longtemps cru que ce n'était pas réciproque, surtout quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Weasmoche,_ _continua-t-il en regardant le lac._ _A chaque fois que je t'insultai, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré, surtout avec toi, que j'ai agi comme un con et je m'en excuse,_ _ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux._ _Je voudrai me faire pardonner, ainsi que ma famille, auprès de toute la communauté magique pour tout ce que nous avons pu faire dans le passé. Mais pour moi, j voudrai surtout m'excuser auprès de toi car tu es celle que j'ai fais le plus souffrir,_ _déclara-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux._ _»_

Après une telle déclaration, Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de pleurer. En voyant des larmes sortirent des beaux yeux de sa belle Gryffondor, le beau Serpentard la serra contre lui, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille pour la calmer.

 _« - Ne pleure pas Hermione, je n'aime pas ça, car quant tu souffres, je souffre aussi,_ _chuchota-t-il en lui relevant la tête pour lui essuyer ses larmes._ _Je t'aime Hermione et c'est avec ce seul mot, cette seule parole, que je te demande, en ce jour de St-Valentin, de devenir ma petite-amie aux yeux de toute la communauté sorcière ?_ _Lui demanda-t-il, en collant leur front.  
_ _\- Avec plaisir,_ _répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire._ _Tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse en ce jour,_ _ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres._ _»_

Ils s'embrassèrent plus langoureusement et, un fois séparé à bout de souffle, ils se dirigèrent vers le château pour le déjeuner, vu qu'ils avaient passés leur matinée dans le parc. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main, et s'assirent tout les deux à la table des Serpentards, sous les regards des quatre maisons.

Depuis ce quatorze février, la rivalité entre Serpentards et Gryffondors s'arrêta, pour le plus grand bonheur des professeurs.

 _Fin._


End file.
